gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chop (mission)
This article is about the mission, for the character in Grand Theft Auto V, see Chop. Chop is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lamar Davis. Lamar's dog Chop makes his first appearance in this mission. In the mission, Chop helps Franklin track down and kidnap a Ballas member called D. Walkthrough Lamar and Chop show up at Franklin's house. Lamar tells Franklin to come along to "pick up some shit from around the corner". Franklin asks why they can't drive instead, but Lamar insists that they walk. Around the corner is Lamar's white-colored Speedo. The three get in and Lamar tells Franklin to drive to Vinewood Boulevard. After they reach their destination, they walk into an alley, where they find D chatting with a woman. Before being spotted, Franklin and Lamar both cover their faces with green bandanas. D notices them and a hostile conversation initiates. Lamar finally pulls out his pistol and aims it at D, who responds by taking off on his motorcycle, almost hitting the two in the process. Franklin and Lamar quickly get back into Lamar's van and start chasing after D. Franklin is doubtful about catching up with the speeding motorcyclist. After chasing through the Simmet Alley, D is hit by a bus, throwing him off the bike. He then runs off through a city bus terminal. Franklin and Chop jump out the van and the chase ensues on foot. The chase continues into a railyard. Franklin loses the trail and the player is prompted to take control of Chop to sniff out D. During the search, Chop suddenly runs off across a nearby street, after having spotted another (male) dog of the same size. Chop begins humping the other dog, much to Franklin's chagrin. Eventually, the two continue their search and find D hiding inside a boxcar. D jumps out and runs off again, but Franklin sends Chop after him. After a short chase Chop manages to bite D, forcing him to the ground. Franklin apprehends D and Lamar arrives with the van. After being forced into the van, D recognizes Lamar by his voice and the back of his head. There's some brief dialogue about D remembering Lamar and Franklin from when they were little. Franklin takes the drivers seat and they drive back towards Lamar's house. During the ride, Lamar makes a ransom call to the Ballas from his cell phone and demands $40,000 for D. Franklin tells Lamar that the Ballas will be able to trace the cell phone and will know where they are now. Franklin tosses the phone out of the truck and forces Lamar to let D go. Franklin then drives to the BJ Smith Recreational Center to drop off Lamar and Chop. Mission objectives *Get in the van. *Go to Vinewood Boulevard. *Get back in the van. *Follow Chop. *Open boxcars to see if D is hiding inside. *Go to Chop and pull him off the dog. *Drop Lamar off at the rec center. Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Complete with minimal damage to Lamar's van *Homedog - Enter Chop's perspective for 00:10 *Advanced Reflexes - Use Franklin's special ability for 00:07 Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Chop|Chop Mission Walkthrough Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Lamar Davis - "Ok that thing with D and the phone call maybe not my smartest move ever but that's how i do it, F! When you got apache blood you fly a little closer to the sun!" Bleeter Posts *@railroad_pete47 - "so im on my break and a dude runs past gettin chased by one them huge psycho guetto dogs. nature program apex predator shit man no joke" Trivia *In this mission, there is an objective in which you switch to Chop to sense D, hence making it first time in the series to see from an animal's point of view in the game. **Chop also takes up a temporary character slot, and can be switched with Franklin. **This mission is another controversial mission in GTA V due to a dog humping being seen. Second only to the mission By the Book which contains a torture scene. **If Chop is well trained (via the iFruit App), he'll listen to Franklin and come back when he calls him. Franklin will also compliment Chop for listening and tell Lamar that his dog's well trained. *During the dialogue between Franklin and Lamar while they are going to Vinewood Boulevard to capture D, Franklin mentions that Lamar used to steal tankers, this is a reference to the Lamar's missions in Grand Theft Auto Online, where the GTA Online Protagonist needs to steal various tankers across San Andreas and deliver to Lamar. *If this mission is started prior to doing Father/Son, while driving up Vinewood Boulevard Franklin and Lamar will discuss Simeon Yetarian not looking after them; if this mission is started after completing Father/Son, Franklin and Lamar will have a different conversation with Franklin saying that he has made a new contact. *During the chase, Lamar will make a direct reference to Franklin's special driving ability, saying to him use that "special driver thing that he does". *Lamar and D most likely know each other from past encounters. During a cutscene after Chop bites D, when Franklin is puting him in the back of Lamar's Speedo, he will say, "Hey, Lamar Davis, is that you nigga?" Lamar will reply by saying, "Nigga, shut the fuck up, just get in." D will say, "Yeah that's you nigga..." *Small scenes of this mission appeared in the Second GTA V Trailer and in the Franklin Character Trailer. Gallery Franklin in the missio.png|Franklin at the start of the mission. Franklin Lamar Chop.png|Franklin, Lamar and Chop walking towards the truck. Franklin and Lamar D.png|Franklin and Lamar looking to "D". D in the mission.png|"D" in the mission. Franklin and cho.png|Franklin and Chop chasing "D". Vision of Chop.png|Chop's View if the player chooses Chop sex.png|Chop having sex with another dog. Franklin and chop atacking D.png|Franklin and Chop attacking "D" Franklin in the end.png|Franklin at the end of the mission. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V